Social media marketing enables businesses and marketers to quickly react and reach out to customers. For successful engagement with an online social network community, marketers would like to understand the community's preferences. Users of an online social network community, such as Facebook® (where users like a brand page) or Twitter® (where users follow a brand handle) get access to posts by a business on a “feed” by following, subscribing, or being a fan of the business. The users of the community have the option to either respond to these posts (using comments, likes, shares or “retweets”) or ignore them. These responses, or their absence, provide information about this community's preferences. The community's reaction to a post may be measured by the number of responses to the post, in the form of likes, shares, comments, retweets, and the like. Thus, marketers and business would like to be able to predict the community's reaction to a post prior to the post being posted.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.